1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a three-dimensional manipulative puzzle which is useful as a play thing and/or to teach a systematic approach to problem solving.
2. Prior Art
Three-dimensional manipulative puzzles of various sources are well known in the art. One of the most famous three-dimensional manipulative puzzle was called the xe2x80x9cRubiksxe2x80x9d cube and was invented by Professor Erno Rubik. Other manipulative puzzles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,513,907, 4,540,177, 4,593,907, 6,217,023 and 6,027,116.
While these other types of three-dimensional manipulative puzzles may exist in the prior art, they have several common disadvantages. Such disadvantages include that they are made up of a great number of complicated pieces which are interconnected by a complicated structure and difficult to easily manufacture. The fact that these three-dimensional manipulative puzzles are made from a great number of pieces provides another disadvantage in that if the puzzle was to come apart, it results in the generation of a great number of small pieces which present a choking hazard to small children.
Accordingly, it is the general object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide a three-dimensional manipulative puzzle which is made from a small number of pieces, is easy to manufacture and is still capable of maintaining the interest of an user for a substantial period of time.
In keeping with the principles of the present invention, the objects are accomplished by a unique three-dimensional manipulative puzzle including a spherical member, a plurality of indicia provided on a surface of the spherical member in a predetermined pattern, a ring member slidably provided on the spherical member and a partial pattern of the plurality of indicia provided on a surface of the ring member which align with the pattern on the spherical member at only one position. The puzzle is solved when a user aligns the partial pattern on the ring member with the pattern on the surface of the spherical member.